Child memories
by qsailorm2002
Summary: Some child memories of Ichigo's family. Chapter 1 was renewed so it should be a little better, or just go to new chapter 1! I could use one more review for chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

Q: hey I'm making the next gen. of Yumerio. I always need twins or look alikes.

**Intro**

Kashino Amami "AHH" "MA" Mee"

Bron: July 21st 12:15 p.m.

who is she: Amami is a kind, and wild person she loves trying new things. She is like Ichigo a lot, She is kind-hearted and doesn't want people to hate her. She hardly thinks before she she makes sweets she can put feeling in every bite when she's sad you can taste the bitterness. But can be stubborn and hardworking. She isn't clumsy like her mom but are more graceful her twin sister and her take ballet and gymnastics.

Looks:Being a twin she somehow got both of them in her. Her hair is a dark blonde and her highlights are dark burgundy colour (red I just think that works better). She has camel eyes but in the middle her eyes take a brown colour almost like a colour bomb took of and takes a lovely colour on eyes. No matter how many times she hates it she looks like her dad her features are more girlish than his but she looks like him.

Age: mostly 10-14 but depends on fic.

Lives in:Mostly London b/c they live there for 5 years than move on to Japan when she's about 5 and 1/2

Others:She is shy when it comes to people they can't get to know the real her and most of the time she does not like that but sometimes that's a good thing.

Kashino Ayumu **Ah y uu ****m oo**

Bron: July 21st 12:25 p.m.

(She is like Amami)

differences: She over reacts, a little clumsy, her hair is dark burgundy with highlights of dark blonde, eyes are dark brown with camel in the middle,and looks mostly like Ichigo

Others:Not that shy but keeps things from others important things.

Kashino Obana O-ba-na

Bron:Deceber 25th

who is he:Obana is like Mokato he is stubborn and gets his way most of the time,He cares about animals and others but is a bit blunt.

looks:He looks just like his dad,all but the hair it's a lovely brown

Age:Mostly 2-6 but depends on fic

Live in:Mostly Japan but they do go to France when he's 20

Others: He well says over and over again he hates is mom and sisters b/c he is the only boy but loves them more than his dog Sandy

Kashino Michiko Mich-i-ko

Bron:January 1st

Who is she:Michiko is like Ichigo she always gives hugs to people and is outgoing and well go with the flow but sometimes she acts like the queen of the house and can't be stoped if she likes what is happening.

Looks: like Ichigo, all but her hair it's a deep blonde colour

Age: 1 month-6 Depends on fic.

lives in:Mostly Japan but when she is 20 or so she gose to London to run their company

Others:Even though she acts the way she dose her family loves her most of all

* * *

Hoped you like them if you have anything that could make it better than just put in a review. My next chapter well come when I have at least 50 views


	2. New Chapter 1

Q: So people what cha wantta do?

Amami: What about talking about the time Obana came home!

Ayumu: Nope, the book worm is better. Q you spelled sis name worng it's Ayami. "snicker, snicker"

Q: Oh, yeah!. "evil gleam"

* * *

Amami:8

Ayumu:8

Location: Japan

Ichigo P.O.V.

I was sleeping soudly, when all of a sudden, I heard a scarm that could make the left wing shake.

"Ayumu, how dare you tell the whole world that I'm a nose, deep, book worm!" Ayami sheriks as Mokato pulls on a robe, and walks quickly to the girls bedroom.

In the bedroom (Ayami P.O.V.)

"Girls, what in the world is going on?!" Dad commands, looking at both of us back and froth

"It was Nakamura Chiaki-chan's idea dad, so don't blame me." Ayumu tries to defend herslef

"No. You let her do it, and you didn't stop her!" I holler at my only sister. Feeling like my red highlights were glowing with rage.

"Ayumu, do you think that you should of stoped Chiaki-chan from posting that picture." dad cavil, ponting a finger at Ayumu

"Yes farther, sorry Ayami, I'll stop anyone who would do something like that agian." Ayumu apologies holding out a hand.

I look at her hand, and I can't say how I feel. But without even thinking I feel my hand come down fastly on my sister right cheek. "Ayumu when we were 4 I made you feel cuter, on our 5th brithday I gave you my money so you could get that neon pink sweater, and it truned out that you just poclated the mony. So no! I don't forgive you now leave me alone!" I bawl, running down the hall to the guest bedroom, and locking the door.

"Otosan, what did I do worng" Ayumu asked looking sad.

"Ayumu I don't know... Let's go ask your mother sweetie." dad said slowly running his hand thought his hair.

"No mom's sleeping..." Ayumu remindes dad. She sat on the cream color carpet,thinking about what she might have done.

"The only thing I can think of that could help us is...well..um..." Ayumu sorta of stammers, looking at the bookshelf with her sisters dariy. "Otosan there is her diary we could look at." She informed dad looking at little like she smacked a puppy, and robed a bank.

"No! Beyond no, Ayumu" dad scolds me

"I know she keeps her secrets about all of us in that thing, and if we look in it we can hlep her" Ayumu pruswayed dad.

They go back and froth for about 5-10 minutes later their noses are looking for page 51.

"Dad look! Here let me read." Ayumu shouts telling him she found the page.

**Dear Shishi-Chan Wednesday, 06 March,2013 18:53 P.M.**

_**Today Ayumu-chan let my dog get dyed pink. Instend of saying "Ayumu you know by 100 yen that you needed to ask me frist if you could dye Shi-can's fur". I said " Hey we better get the dye out before mom and dad see" but they found out either way. Oh how I wish that I didn't have to write in you my true feelings. I hope to meet someone who will like me for me.**_

Ayumu P.O.V.

"I did all of this, and she never told us, or anyone" I pant feeling all the memories of maddness my sister must have felt. I ran- past my dad, and mom who was standing in the doorway.

Aymai P.O.V. While her family was finding her out

I sit here sobbing, waiting for mom, dad, or sis to come. But instend I see a small pink butterfly.

"Hello. Why are you crying" asked a small vioce. I think I herad before.

"My sister did something that made me really mad" I say in a small vioce that little pink (that's what I call her) had to come closer just to hear. Than two little teal and blue butterflies come up, and the teal one comes up to me to wishper in my ear.

"My name is Jazz that's short for Jasmine, I read your dairy before and I'm like you, so I'll wait for you till 1rst year middle school." said Jazz I see a hand waveing than they were gone.

Ayumu P.O.V.

I ranning to the door. When a blue butterfly stops me.

"My name is Tea, short for Green Tea I saw your sister, and you need to say sorry big time. Once you do that she will change in public and be herslfe and known as two sided Ayami..." Tea trials off as she speaks.

I skip the rest of the way to the room, and it's unlocked. "Ayami I'm sorry beyond the rest of my life, and Tea and Jazz will hlep us be better" I beg opening the door, and pulling Ayami in a lose hug.

* * *

Q: So what do you guys think?

Ayami: I was pathadic... "shigh"

Ayumu: Ethier way review & share with your friends!

Q & Ayami: "Thorwing pillows at Ayumu" you are beyond werid girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Q:Do people think Ichigo could have some musical talent?

Makato:Um...Let me think,none!

Ayami:MOM IS BEYOND WHAT YOU SAY!

Q:(God save me).

Ayami: What did you say?

Q:NOTHING!

* * *

Ayumu: 13

Ayami: 13

Obana: 8

Michiko: 3

"Ayami are we doing our famous "look though mom and dad's old junk" searches?" Ayumu asked me.

"Yeah, but I need to make sure Ma and Da are not here!" I hiss at my younger twin.

"Drat moms going to be here all day." I hear Obana complain.

Ayumu pulled up her right sleave,and I saw that she was going to give him a good spanking, I gave her a swat on the head. "Hey Aymai what in the world was that for!" Ayumu whined at me.

"Let' just go look at the box of secetes that belonged to mom" I command looking annoyed

"Fine,have it your way princess." I stated my voice a little higher than usual.

All of a sudden I hear a volin,and a stero is playing the other instuments, and it's coming from the actic. I could tell Ayumu heard it to, it sounded like summer of the four tune was calling to me almost like a spell.

"Ayumu who in the world do you think it is?" I asked looking dumbfound.

"Well let's go up,and well look."Ayumu repildes slowly.

We both walk slowly to the door up to the actic, and speed up to the top of the stairs. When we see mom there in a simple pink and white t-shrit, and navy skrit that stops at her thigh. Her eyes were closed with a small smile thhat said "Let me be, and just watch".

"Mom,I didn't know you played volin." I say with my jaw hanging.

She stoped in the middle of her playing. "I was just playing around." Mom tells us putting the volin down.

"May I try?" I ask looking at the shiny volin.

"I've waited for this day, take this one!" Mom excliams handing me a white volin. I just play a random tune I heard before, and a sound that made me happy.

Ayumu holding a black volin,and all of a sundden notes pour out,they sound like part of something called russian lullaby.

"Ichigo-chan! what in the world are you doing?!" Aunt Rumi asked looking at mom.

"Here let me show you." Mom saids picking up the volin, and by than dad,Obana,Michiko,Rumi,Satuaki,Andu,and their kids.

Than all of a sudden it hits me when we were about 3-4 mom had us do volin, that's why I did so well."S.O.B." Mom commands looking a both of us.

Everyone sort of huddled around us, and we begain playing Song Of Brotherhood. The notes pour out claerly making all of them smile.

We countiue playing for another hafe hour or so.

"Dear Buddha what will we learn next time?" I asked him smileing as I head to bed.

* * *

Q:Hope you liked it!


	4. Help

Hey guys if you could I would like a list of Ideas for this so I need like 3-9 more ideas before we send Ayumu,and Ayami to .


End file.
